The present invention relates to child sleep cribs, and more particularly to apparatus for protecting children while contained within a crib.
Cribs have long been utilized for infant and child sleeping. For infants, the crib presents few safety concerns because the infant is relatively immobile. However, as the child grows and becomes mobile, a conventional crib can become a hazard, particularly when they are beginning learn to stand, and later, climb.
As the child begins to develop these skills, the crib presents new hazards. The child's discovery of the adventure of climbing, combined with the desire to get out of the crib to be with loved ones encourages the child to want to climb out of the crib. While the child may quickly develop the rudimentary skills of climbing sufficient to get over the railing, they lack the necessary skills to safely reach the floor. Accordingly, they may either get stuck, hanging from the cribs railing or fall to the ground below. In either case, the crib presents a significant safety hazard due to hanging or falling.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that eliminates hazards of a child climbing from a crib.